Me fui
by staraky
Summary: Algo pasó que hizo que se separasen. Ahora él ha regresado, ¿volverá todo a ser cómo antes? Leerlo, el resumen es pésimo. Espero vuestros comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.
1. Chapter 1

**Es una tontería que se me ha ocurrido esta noche. Espero que os guste o al menos que no os disguste.**

* * *

Su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez las palabras escuchadas, ella lo recordaba, lo había hecho desde el mismo día que despertó, le había tenido engañado todo aquel tiempo, y aquello sólo podía significar que ella no sentía lo mismo.

Un fuerte dolor le oprimía el pecho, ella le había mentido, creía que en esos años trabajando años ella habría llegado a conocerlo mejor. Tan sólo tendría que haberle dicho que el sentimiento no era de ambos, él con el tiempo lo habría asumido. Pero ella prefirió callar, y no sólo eso, decidió tenerle engañado. Le pidió tiempo, o eso al menos es lo que él había entendido en aquella conversación que ambos habían tenido en los columpios, y él se lo estaba dando, ahora se sentía como un idiota. Ella no le amaba y había jugado con él.

Salió de aquel edificio, tomó el primer taxi que pasó y una vez dentro dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo. Giró la cabeza, miró a través de la ventanilla y dejó escapar un "adiós"

La detective Beckett salía de la sala de interrogatorios, descubría sobre su mesa su café, sus ojos comenzaron a buscar a aquel que le había traído su tan deseado café al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero en aquella sala no había rastro de él.

-Espo, ¿ha estado Castle? – preguntaba a su compañero con el café ya en sus manos.

-Sí, pero se marchó como alma que lleva el viento, ni siquiera se paró cuando le llamé – Kate sacudía la cabeza intentando alejar la sensación que terminaba de invadirla- Supongo que habrá tenido que ir a algún sitio.

-Sí, será eso. ¿Quién hay registrando la vivienda del sospechoso? – sentada en su silla miraba la de su compañero vacía a su lado.

-Ryan, supongo que volverá pronto. ¿Qué ha dicho en el interrogatorio?

-Que no recuerda nada, pensé que lo estarías viendo – repasaba las notas de todo lo descubierto hasta ese momento.

-No, estaba Gates.

Castle abría la puerta del loft, entraba y directamente se encerraba en su despacho, no quería que las mujeres de su vida le vieran en aquel estado.

La puerta del despacho se abrió.

-Ahora no madre – dijo él de espaldas a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Richard? – Martha no se marchó al contrario se puso frente a su hijo descubriendo como las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro – Oh, muchacho, ¿qué pasa? – tomaba entre sus manos las de su hijo.

-Me mintió, madre. Kate me ha mentido, siempre ha recordado lo que sucedió – apoyaba su cabeza en el estómago de su madre.

La noche caía sobre NY, en la 12th descubrían que su sospechoso sólo era un carterista, otro día pasaba y continuaban sin saber quién era el responsable de la bomba.

Kate continuaba con aquella sensación extraña, Castle no había regresado a la comisaría, no había llamado en todo el día. Aquello no era normal, no en un caso como el que tenían entre manos.

Llevaba varios minutos con su móvil entre las manos intentando saber si debería llamarlo.

-Llámalo de una vez – la voz de Lanie hizo que levantase la vista.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Dejaba el móvil sobre su mesa y se levantaba poniéndose al lado de la forense- ¿Café? – Lanie asentía y ambas se encaminaban a la sala de descanso.

-Javi me contó que Castle no había venido desde esta mañana y que cuando llegó sólo había estado aquí cinco minutos. Supuse que te estarías torturando con si llamarlo o no – Kate la miró sonriendo y agachando la cabeza.

-Me conoces mejor que yo misma – le tendía la taza de café humeante- No entiendo que ha podido pasarle.

-Kate, llámalo, pregúntale, y hazte un favor – Kate la miraba esperando lo que su amiga le tendía que decir- anímate a decirle que tú también le amas – Kate abrió la boca para contestar a su amiga pero la forense continuó hablando – Ya es difícil, amar no debe serlo. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a esperar? La vida pasa, y cuando queremos darnos cuenta ha pasado tanto tiempo que las cosas que dejamos para hacerlas más adelante ya no podemos hacerlas. Hace unos meses estuviste a punto de morir, y lo habrías hecho sin darle una oportunidad a ese amor que sientes desde hace años.

Richard cerraba la cremallera de la maleta, tomaba su abrigo entre las manos y salía de su dormitorio.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – Martha sujetaba el brazo de su hijo.

-Madre, está decidido, ahora mismo necesito alejarme de ella, y la mejor forma o tal vez la única es salir una temporada de la ciudad.

-Hijo, tal vez deberías darle la oportunidad para que se explicase.

-No hay nada que explicar madre. Te llamaré cuando llegue – dejaba la maleta a su lado y tomaba entre sus brazos a su madre.

-Papá – Alexis aparecía en el salón recién llegada de la comisaría- ¿te vas? – señalaba el equipaje.

-Sí calabaza, llevo tiempo retrasando la firma de libros en Europa, pero ha llegado el momento de hacerlo.

-¿Te ibas sin despedirte? – la joven se abrazaba a su padre con fuerza.

-No cariño, iba a la comisaría para hablar contigo – levantaba la cabeza de su hija tomándola del mentón- Te quiero Alexis, tú y tu abuela sois lo más importante que tengo.

Un avión rodaba por la pista número 3 del JFK, un timbre sonaba en algún sitio de la ciudad de NY.

-Kate, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola de nuevo Alexis, venía a hablar con tu padre – la detective entraba una vez que la joven se hacía a un lado y la miraba con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Con mi padre?

-Hola querida – decía Martha al ver quien era la persona que se encontraba en el salón- Lex querida, ¿nos traes unas copas de vino?

- Venía a hablar con Rick – le extrañaba que él aún no hubiera hecho acto de presencia.

-Se ha marchado – Martha tenía apoyada su mano en el brazo de la detective.

-¿Se ha ido? – Kate no entendía.

-Sí, tiene firmas de libros fuera del país – Lex les daba las copas de vino- Os dejo tengo que estudiar mañana tengo examen – decía comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-Sentémonos – ambas mujeres se dirigían al sofá del salón.

-No entiendo, ¿desde cuándo sabía que debía viajar?

-Kate, lo ha descubierto – la detective miraba a la actriz sin saber de qué le estaba hablando- Esta mañana fue a la comisaría y te escuchó durante el interrogatorio – Kate abrió los ojos y con una de sus manos se tapó la boca.

-¡Oh dios mío! Me escuchó decir que lo recordaba todo – dejaba la copa en la mesa y se ponía en pie comenzando a caminar por el salón- Debe pensar que soy una persona horrible por haberle dicho que no lo recordaba.

-No querida, sólo piensa que le has mentido, que no has sido capaz de decirle la verdad porque no le querías decir que tú no sentías lo mismo – Kate se paraba y se giraba para mirar a Martha.

-Pero eso no es cierto, le amo – Kate se dejaba caer sobre el sofá, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Oh, querida, lo siento. Él, cree que no sientes lo mismo, se siente dolido por el engaño.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, cómo le puedo recuperar? – Martha abrazaba a la detective con sumo cariño.

-Esperar – fue lo único que le pudo decir a Kate.

Las hojas del calendario fueron cayendo lentamente, más de lo que la detective hubiera querido. Días, semanas, meses, y ella continuaba sin noticias del escritor, seguía sumida en la mayor de las tristezas.

La sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que él llegaba a la 12th nunca había vuelto a aparecer, su carácter volvía a ser el mismo que el que tenía antes de la irrupción del escritor en su vida.

-Kate, de hoy no pasa. Y salimos de fiesta – Lanie llegaba hasta la mesa de la detective.

-No me apetece, prefiero ir a casa y dormir – contestaba sin tan siquiera mirar a su amiga.

-Venga ya, ¿cuánto hace que se fue? ¿Dos, tres meses? Es tiempo suficiente, ya te has flagelado bastante.

-En serio Lanie, esta noche no me apetece – Kate la miró su amiga vio tal tristeza en su mirada que hasta ella sintió el dolor.

-Cariño, no te digo que dejes de pensar en él, sólo pretendo que por unas horas no te castigues. No te diré que sé cómo te sientes, porque no tengo ni idea, pero no quiero ver cómo te consumes día tras día. Sólo una noche libre.

Castle abría la puerta de su casa, las luces estaban apagadas, el silencio era total.

-¡Hola! – Decía al entrar y dejar la maleta- ¿Madre? ¿Alexis? Increíble, llego a casa y no hay nadie – decía tomando nuevamente su equipaje y dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación notó como alguien saltaba sobre él.

-¡Papá!

-¡Richard!

Castle se giraba con su hija aun enganchada de su cuello y encendía la luz.

-Vaya, pensé que no estabais en casa – abría uno de sus brazos para que su madre se acercase y así poder los tres fundirse en un abrazo.

Una noche más Kate sentía la soledad de su cama, de su casa, de su vida. Su móvil sonaba indicándole la llegada de un nuevo WhatsApp, con pereza se giró mirando quién era la persona qué se lo enviaba.

"Mañana no te escaparás y saldremos. Intenta dormir, te quiero amiga"

Negaba mientras leía el ws de Lanie, sabía que no podría darle esquinazo muchos días más y tendría que terminar por ceder y salir a tomar esa copa con ella.

La mañana siguiente se despertó con una decisión tomada aquella noche saldría con Lanie a cenar y a tomar alguna copa, ya era hora de intentar despejarse.

Los detectives estaban teniendo un día tranquilo, sólo papeleo. El sonido del ascensor resonó en la tranquilidad de la planta de homicidios, unos pasos se encaminaron hacia las mesas de Esposito, Ryan y Beckett, los tres levantaron sus cabezas y clavaron sus ojos en la persona que terminaba de llegar.

La detective sintió como su corazón comenzaba a bombear descontroladamente, al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

-Tío, ya era hora de que regresases – Espo se ponía en pie chocando su puño con el del recién llegado.

-Me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba en un principio.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto – Ryan le abrazaba.

-¿Qué tal Jenny?

-Bien, muy bien. Se va a alegrar un montón cuando le diga que has vuelto.

Ambos detectives se separaban del escritor, dejando el paso libre para que se acercase hasta la detective que aun se mantenía sentada ya que sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.

Castle se fue acercando hasta la mesa de ella.

-Buenos días detective Beckett, ¿qué tal todo? – dijo el escritor tendiendo la mano a modo de saludo.

-Hola Castle – su voz sonó más débil de lo que ella hubiera querido, el saludo de él la había dolido- ¿Cuándo has regresado? – se ponía en pie y sin que él pudiera evitarlo le abrazaba. Kate necesitaba sentir aquel contacto pero notó como él se tensaba bajo sus brazos.

-Regresé ayer, pero en dos meses volveré a marcharme – los tres detectives le miraron sorprendidos- Tengo un nuevo proyecto, y tendré que vivir una temporada lejos de NY.

Kate sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, él se iría en dos meses.

-Vaya, ¿la detective Heat ha sido trasladada? – preguntaba ella de forma irónica.

-¿Recuerdas el proyecto de cierto espía? – Kate lo recordaba perfectamente, fue la primera vez que estuvieron a punto de separarse- Esta vez lo he aceptado, viviré una temporada en Londres. Bueno sólo vine a invitaros a una cena en La Guarida, esta noche. No faltéis ¿ok?

Tal como llegó se volvió a marchar, nada de sonrisas, nada de bromas, nada de abrazos, Kate fue consciente de que aquel que había estado la 12th nada tenía que ver con el hombre que trabajaba con ellos apenas hacía tres meses.

Condujo hasta la morgue necesitaba hablar urgentemente con su amiga.

-Ha regresado – dijo tras traspasar la puerta de la sala de trabajo de Lanie.

-Buenos días a ti también Kate – la detective ponía los ojos en blanco- ¿Quién ha regresado?

-Castle, Rick, ha regresado. O al menos alguien que se le parece, porque ese que ha venido a saludar no es mi Rick – caminaba sin parar por la sala- y además de va a volver a ir. En dos meses se marchará a vivir a Londres. Lanie ¿qué voy a hacer?

- A ver ¿cómo que no es tu Rick? – Kate lanzó a su amiga una de sus miradas asesinas- Vale, pillo lo que quieres decir. Ha vuelto y es frío, nada de la dulzura que te daba ha regresado – Kate asentía- cariño, tienes dos meses para demostrar a ese hombre que se ha pasado cuatro años enamorado de ti que tú le amas. Así que ponte las pilas si no quieres perderlo definitivamente.

-Nos ha invitado a todos a cenar en La Guarida.

-Empieza esta noche tu reconquista.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se juntaban todos, Espo, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny, Martha, Alexis, incluso la capitana Gates y Jim Beckett estaban allí.

Todos sonreían, se gastaban bromas, recordaban anécdotas, todos estaban alegres salvo dos personas.

-Querida, habla con él – Dijo Martha al pasar al lado de la detective.

Castle bajó a su despacho para coger una de las botellas de vino que tenía reservadas para las grandes ocasiones. Allí abajo, apoyó sus manos sobre su escritorio, y suspiró. Tenía que reconocer que pese a todo, el volver a verla le hacía sentirse vulnerable, y no quería sentirse así.

-¿Te ayudo? – la voz a su espalda hizo que se girase.

-Detective, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras ella se acercaba hasta él.

-Ya te lo he dicho, ver si necesitabas ayuda.

-Ya ves que no – tomaba las dos botellas de vino.

-Rick, tenemos que hablar – le sujetaba del brazo cuando él intentó caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de lo que hablar – contestó moviendo el brazo para que ella le soltase.

-Entonces hablaré sólo yo. Pero de aquí no sales sin escuchar lo que tengo que decir – se puso justo delante de él y apoyó una de sus manos en el pecho del escritor.

-Te escucho – contestó con voz de cansancio.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho Castle. Debí decirte que recordaba todo lo que sucedió, pero no podía. Era demasiado para mí en aquel momento. El hombre del que estaba enamorada me había dicho que él también me amaba, pero mi vida se iba con cada latido – Rick giraba sobre sí mismo y regresaba a la mesa donde se sentaba en el borde- Cuando desperté en el hospital los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente. Me costaba aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ti, tras la muerte de mi madre me juré que nadie sería tan importante para mí como para destrozarme su me faltase. Me daba pavor aceptar mis sentimientos y los tuyos, me daba pavor comenzar algo porque estaba convencida de que no saldría bien, y aquello me destrozaría. Rick, te amo, eres el hombre de mi vida. Además sentía que no tenía nada que ofrecerte. Me repetía una y otra vez que para ti yo sólo era un capricho. En gran parte el acudir a terapia fue para lograr vencer todos esos miedos que no me dejaban ser feliz a tu lado. Quería sacar toda esa mierda de mi cabeza, para poder tener la relación que quería junto a ti. Estos tres meses que has estado lejos, han sido los peores de mi vida. Te amo, Richard Castle – se había acercado tanto que ambos sentían la respiración del otro.

Castle tomó aire, necesitaba sentir sus pulmones llenos, clavó su mirada en la de ella y allí sólo había sinceridad y amor.

-Me fui, porque no encontré razones, lo intenté durante cuatro años, lo intenté hasta la extenuación, pero alcanzarte era imposible. Me fui porque había estado cuatro años junto a ti y tú no me habías visto. Después de esperarte me rendí, aquella mañana me rendí, tras escuchar aquel interrogatorio me di por vencido. Necesitaba alejarme de ti, porque era la única forma de no volver a caer, si te veía o te tenía cerca nunca sería capaz de alejarme de ti. Y necesité marcharme, creí que el sentimiento era sólo mío. Te di muchas oportunidades para decirme que lo recordabas, para decirme que tú sentías lo mismo, te habría esperado. Kate, llevaba cuatro años esperando, podría haber esperado más, pero no me diste nada para que continuase ahí.

-Te amo, déjame que te demuestre que mi amor es real. Déjame que cure el daño que te hice – acariciaba el rostro de él con ternura.

- Kate, ahora soy yo el que no está listo – tomaba las manos de ella por las muñecas alejándolas de su rostro, veía como las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de ella- Ahora soy yo el que no sabe si quiere arriesgarse, ahora soy yo el que no sabe lo que siente. Nada es igual que hace tres meses. Mi corazón ahora está encerrado bajo cien llaves – a cada frase pronunciada por él Kate sentía como se rompía definitivamente su alma- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Pero es tarde.

-No Rick, no es tarde, déjame sanar tus heridas. Por favor.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte, lo siento Kate.

Castle se alejó de ella, caminaba hacia las escaleras con los hombros caídos, la cabeza agachada, arrastrando los píes.

-Rick, te lo demostraré. No me daré por vencida – Ella llegaba hasta él- Tú esperaste cuatro años, yo esperaré lo que sea necesario hasta que regreses a mí. Te amo – dijo dejando un dulce beso sobre los labios de él- Una historia como la nuestra se merece otro final, nuestro amor será leyenda. No me daré por vencida.

Rick la miró, no tenía palabras, él el escritor se había quedado mudo. Agachó nuevamente la cabeza.

-No sé si todo volverá a ser como antes algún día. Lo siento, dimos más vueltas en el tiovivo de las que podíamos.

-No será como antes, será mejor –levantó la cabeza de él- Confía en mí.

-Me gustaría, pero ahora mismo no puedo darte lo que pides, ya no.

-¿Qué necesitas? – ella estaba desesperada, aquello no podía terminar así. Su amor se merecía ser vivido. Y no quedarse sólo en un "Y si hubiera…"

-Tiempo – dijo él saliendo ya de aquel lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pese a que imaginé esta historia con una única entrega, vengo esta noche para dejar el 2 y último capítulo. Espero que os guste y espero vuestras críticas ya sean buenas o malas**

* * *

Tiempo eso era lo que el escritor le había pedido a Kate, tiempo. Parece tan solo una palabra, pero lo que significa hace que cuando la escuchemos nuestro corazón se encoja.

La persona amada pidió tiempo, ella se lo dio jurándose que durante el mismo le demostraría cuan grande era su amor por él.

Tiempo, siendo indefinida su duración. Kate se centró en los dos meses que él estuvo en la ciudad, esperando que aquel tiempo fuera el necesario. Si no lograba enamorarlo en ese tiempo, no podría hacerlo nunca, él se iría y ellos nunca podrían vivir su amor.

Dos meses, sólo dos meses, 61 días, fue el tiempo que ella tuvo.

Mañanas de desayunos, tardes de paseo, noches de cenas y cines y entre medias la comisaría haciendo que durante horas ellos estuvieran separados, haciendo que todas aquellas horas ella debiera centrarse en otra cosa. Horas en las que el pánico se apoderaba de ella, pánico por no tenerlo al lado.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que él regresase a la 12th, hasta Gates se lo pidió, pero siempre obtuvieron la misma respuesta – Lo siento, pero esa época terminó- eso decía siempre él, haciendo que cada vez que lo escuchaba la detective perdiera un poco su fe en ellos.

Dos meses, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña, cada día que pasaba sentía como él, su amado se alejaba un poco más de ella. Logró traer de vuelta a su amigo, a su confidente, pero no lograba llegar a su amado.

-Lanie, ya no sé qué más hacer – decía ocultando su cara entre sus manos.

-Lo siento cariño, tal vez ciertamente era tarde – Kate alzó la vista dejando ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Entonces ¿me tengo que dar por vencida? ¿Tengo que dejar morir lo que podría haber sido?

-Kate, creo que murió hace meses. Siento tener que ser dura. Siempre creí que lo lograríais, siempre creí en vosotros, pero, nunca llegó vuestro momento. Ambos os encargasteis de destruir lo que pudo haber sido. No fue sólo culpa tuya. Tú te escondiste pero él debió dar un paso y hablar contigo. Ambos sois culpables de que lo vuestro se quede en un "si tan solo…"

-Lanie, ¿qué voy a hacer sin él? – dejó de luchar por mantener las lágrimas sin salir, les dio libertad para escaparse por su rostro.

-Vivir, cerrar el libro y empezar uno nuevo. Dejar atrás todos tus miedos, todos tus fantasmas.

-He tenido dos meses y no he sido capaz de hacerle regresar – su mirada se perdía por la ventana.

-Cariño, el no logró llegar a ti y tuvo cuatro años, ambos tenéis mucha facilidad en hacer imposible lo sencillo.

-Pero le amo – decía sonando como una súplica.

-Y él te amaba a ti. Jugasteis tanto con fuego que os terminasteis abrasando.

Dos meses, que rápido habían pasado. Dos meses que sólo sirvieron para que renaciera una amistad, para que muriera un amor, una ilusión, un corazón.

Kate estaba pegada al gran ventanal de la zona de despegue del aeropuerto JFK mirando como rodaban las ruedas de un avión, sintiendo como su última esperanza se alejaba con cada giro dado por aquellos neumáticos.

Su "siempre" no había sido real, la música paró incluso antes de que ellos comenzaran a bailar. Su mano apoyada en la cristalera despedía al que un día el destino le puso delante para llevarla a la luz.

-Lo siento querida, siento que todo haya terminado así – Martha abrazaba a una Kate hundía, rota, desolada – Mi hijo, a veces, es demasiado testarudo, orgulloso e idiota. Vamos a casa a tomar un café.

Kate se dejaba llevar por aquella mujer, no se sentía capaz de negarse o de pensar, tan solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y llorar.

Llamadas, ws, mails, se fueron convirtiendo en algo cotidiano entre ellos. Él contando su nueva aventura londinense, ella relatando sus nuevos casos policiales, dos amigos contándose sus vivencias.

Cada llamada, cada mail, agudizaba su dolor. Tomó una dura decisión, no podía continuar con tanto contacto, no era sano para ella.

Las llamadas se fueron espaciando, los mails dejaron de ser contestados, ella se fue liberando. Y entonces sucedió, retomó aquello que sólo él había sido capaz de alejar de ella.

-Kate, tienes que informar a Gates de lo que has descubierto.

-¿Para qué Ryan? ¿Para qué me aparte del caso? No lo haré, esta vez llegaré hasta el final – contestaba mirando el croquis en la ventana de su apartamento.

-Javi, ayúdame a convencerla – se giraba mirando a su compañero.

-Tiene razón, Gates la mandará a casa. Somos sus amigos, debemos apoyarla – contestaba Espo acercándose hasta ella.

-Pero la van a matar – decía fuera de sí Ryan.

-No, porque nosotros estaremos a su lado.

-Ésta es la dirección, se supone que estarán ahí mañana por la tarde. Id a casa y descansad, mañana será un día complicado.

Ambos detectives, salieron de la vivienda, cada uno metido en su propio mundo.

Ryan totalmente disconforme con lo que iban a hacer, Esposito sin pensarlo demasiado tomando el bando de su amiga, de su hermana.

Al rubio detective poco le importó la diferencia horaria, tenía que hacer algo y pensaba que sólo había una persona en el mundo que fuese capaz de hacer que Beckett entrase en razón. Tomó el móvil, buscó su número y marco. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro tonos y por fin obtuvo respuesta al otro lado.

_-Tienes que regresar, ella va a suicidarse – no pudo decir nada más._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? – Rick salía de su cama de inmediato y encendía su portátil._

_-Kate, mañana irá tras el asesino de su madre. La van a matar – decía llorando._

_-Busca a Gates, cuéntale todo. Llama a Lanie, a Jim, yo llegaré en cuanto pueda – ahí terminó la conversación._

Tan solo dos horas después un vuelo privado salía del aeropuerto de Londres dirección a NY, dentro de aquel avión se encontraba un hombre totalmente aterrado. Que se repetía una y otra vez que todo era culpa suya, que nunca debió alejarse, que nuevamente era consciente de que ella era el gran amor de su vida, y nuevamente corría contra el reloj intentando llegar a tiempo de decírselo. Una lucha contra el tiempo, sabiendo de antemano que era una batalla perdida.

Carreras, golpes, disparos, gritos, lágrimas, súplicas es lo que se escuchaba en aquel edificio, sirenas de policía, ambulancias. Gritos desgarrados de dolor, lágrimas cargadas de culpabilidad, caras de reproche.

-Kate, aguanta, la ambulancia está llegando, escucha, eso que se oye son las sirenas – Espo presionaba la herida con su propia camiseta- ¡Ryan, Ryan! Avisa del piso en el que estamos.

Ryan hacía lo que su compañero le decía mirándole con cierto odio.

-No os peléis chicos, no pasa nada – un nuevo golpe de tos hacía que ella escupiera nuevamente sangre.

-No hables Kate, tienes que guardar fuerzas – Suplicaba Ryan- no nos estamos peleando.

Sanitarios corriendo por los pasillos.

-Mujer, treinta y pocos años, herida de bala en el tórax – relataban al entrar al hospital.

Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Gates, Jim, corrían tras aquella camilla. Sus vidas se apagaban al mismo tiempo que la de ella.

-Saldrá adelante, lo hizo una vez, lo volverá a hacer – Gates trataba de infundir esperanzas a los allí presentes.

Las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está?

-Castle, oh dios mío – Lanie se abrazaba a aquel hombre.

-Señor Castle, está herida, grave, ahora está en quirófano – contestaba la capitana.

Castle se soltaba del abrazo de la forense comenzando a caminar en dirección de los dos detectives.

-¿Tú te llamas amigo? No hiciste nada para detenerla – el golpe impactó de lleno en el mentón de Espo haciendo que cayese al suelo- Debiste pararla – decía mientras golpeaba las costillas del latino con patadas.

Ninguno de los presentes reaccionaba, nunca habían visto a Castle de aquella forma, finalmente fueron Jim y Gates los que lograron separar al escritor del detective.

-No es culpa de él – decía Jim mientras sujetaba por el brazo al escritor- Mírame Rick, la única culpable aquí es la sed de venganza de mi hija.

-La dejaste sola – decía Espo al ponerse en pie- Si yo soy culpable tú también lo eres.

-Basta – gritaba Ryan- todos, todos y cada uno de nosotros somos culpables de que ella esté nuevamente luchando por su vida.

Silencio, tras escuchar aquello todos quedaron en silencio. Era cierto, todos los allí presentes podían haber hecho algo más de lo que hicieron.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente el cirujano llegó a aquella sala.

-Hemos logrado extraer la bala, ha dañado levemente el pulmón, la recuperación será lenta, pero si pasa las próximas 24 horas podremos decir que saldrá de esta.

Suspiros, lágrimas, abrazos, era lo que se vivía en aquella sala tras las noticias del médico.

-Ahora mismo está siendo trasladada a la UCI, sólo uno de ustedes podrá entrar a verla y por no más de cinco minutos.

Jim fue quien entró, a fin de cuentas ella era su hija.

Un día, 24 horas, nunca pensó que fuera tan largo, no había salido de aquel hospital, le daba terror el marcharse y que a ella le pasase algo.

-Castle, está despierta – Dijo Jim acercándose hasta donde se encontraba el escritor- deberías pasar a verla.

-No, continua tú con ella, yo me conformo con saber que está bien – Jim se sentaba a su lado.

-Muchacho, es hora de que ambos dejéis los miedos a un lado. Ve con ella – le dio un suave empujón.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, pero desde donde ella estaba no podía ver quien era la persona que entraba.

-Hola – fue lo único que salió de su garganta al llegar hasta ella.

-Hola – contestó ella bajando la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntaba desde los pies de la cama.

-Estoy, viva, por lo que parece. Es más de lo que esperaba – contestaba ella girando su cabeza y perdiendo la mirada en la pared.

-Me alegro – ella giraba la cabeza y le miraba.

-¿Qué quieres?

-A ti – salió de repente de su boca- es la segunda vez que estamos aquí, es la segunda vez que casi te pierdo para siempre.

-¿Tan bien esta vez me vas a decir que me quieres? – dijo con cierta ironía ella.

-Ya vale – contestó él acercándose hasta el cabecero de aquella cama- Dejemos de hacer el idiota. Sí te voy a decir que te quiero, te amo, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. He tratado por todos los medios de olvidarte, de no sentir eso por ti, y creía que lo había logrado, pero cuando Ryan me llamó mi mundo se derrumbó. Te amo, y quiero una vida junto a ti – mientras hablaba las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar libres por su cara.

-Espero que no me tengan que disparar una tercera vez para volver a escucharlo – una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- Yo también quiero una vida junto a ti. Te quiero Rick.

Por fin el amor que sentían había ganado. Se terminaron los miedos, las dudas, los muros, las murallas, los candados, se terminaron años de dar vueltas en un tiovivo.

-Cuando te den el alta, nada de cabaña de tu padre – tomaba su mano entre las suyas- nos iremos a mi casa de la playa para que te recuperes – la miraba dejando ver todo el amor que sentía.

-Iremos donde quieras, pero juntos – tiraba de él para dejar su cara pegada a la suya.

-¿Va a besarme detective? – preguntaba juguetón.

-No, lo vas a hacer tú por lo mal que me lo has hecho pasar, haciéndome creer que ya no me querías – lloraba al recordar todos aquellos meses de angustia.

-Lo siento mi amor, nunca más me alejaré de ti. Te amo – por fin sus bocas se juntaban regalándose el tan anhelado beso.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

**Por alguna razón no puedo dar por finalizada esta historia que comenzó siendo un short. Espero que os guste, de la misma forma que espero vuestras críticas ya sean buenas o malas**

* * *

Caminaba sola por aquella playa, sintiendo bajo sus pies la arena fría en una noche de luna llena, la única luz provenía de aquella gran esfera suspendida en un cielo plagado de estrellas. Detuvo sus pasos, se sentó sobre aquella arena, tomó entre sus manos un puñado de aquella dejando que escapase lentamente entre sus dedos, sintiendo que de la misma forma que grano a grano sus manos se vaciaban así su vida había estado escapándose durante años.

Levantó la cabeza, suspiró, cerró los ojos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de los momentos en los que su vida empezó a cobrar "vida" y en cada imagen él aparecía a su lado. Un café, una hamburguesa, un cine, unas cervezas, un abrazo, una sonrisa, un siempre. Para cualquiera serían cosas simples, sin ninguna importancia, para ella eran todas las cosas que la habían mantenido con vida.

Él siempre a su lado, pasase lo que pasase, lo tratase bien o mal, estuviera sola o con algún hombre a su lado, lo que no variaba en aquellos recuerdos era la presencia de él.

Él la persona que le enseñó la luz tras años en las tinieblas, y por sus miedos estuvo a punto de perderlo, el solo recuerdo de aquellos meses hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, que una lágrima escapase de sus ojos.

Una locura de idea había aparecido en su mente, se levantó, miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda asegurándose que nadie estuviera en aquella playa, se quitó la camiseta, el pantalón, la ropa interior, y salió corriendo hacia el agua.

Se despertó sintiendo su ausencia, palpando con su mano el espacio libre a su lado en la cama, giró la cabeza, no estaba ahí, salió de aquella cama que de repente le parecía demasiado grande, fue hasta el baño allí tampoco estaba, salió del dormitorio, bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la cocina, nada, el salón vacio. Vio la puerta de la terraza abierta, tomó una chaqueta y salió de la vivienda.

El primer sitio en el que miró fue la piscina encontrándola vacía, continuo su camino dirigiéndose a la playa.

Se acercó despacio, la luz de la luna le estaba mostrando un bellísimo espectáculo, la mujer de su vida se bañaba bajo aquella luz, siendo una de las imágenes más hermosas que jamás había visto.

Sus pies entraron en el agua, sus ojos no se apartaron de su imagen, no pestañeaba, quería guardar aquello que veía en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

Ella le vio, y sonrió, comenzó a salir de aquella agua, dejándole ver su cuerpo desnudo.

-Te vas a enfriar – le puso por los hombros la chaqueta que él llevaba.

Ella se abrazó a él, con fuerza, casi con desesperación, él frotaba su espalda intentando darle calor. Juntos salieron finalmente de aquel océano, él se separó un poco de ella agachándose a recoger su ropa, ella continuaba aferrada a su vida.

Rick, la tomó en brazos, ella escondió la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando el aroma que durante años había logrado, con solo sentirlo, darle paz.

-Estás loca, son las cuatro de la mañana y aún hace frio – caminaba hacía la casa, apretando con fuerza el tesoro que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Ella sólo hundió un poco más su cabeza en el cuello de él.

Subió las escaleras, ella pensó que irían directos a la cama, pero él tenía otros planes, se encaminó hasta el baño, la dejó sobre un taburete y abrió el agua de la ducha, ella le miró sorprendida.

-Estás helada, necesitas una buena ducha caliente – dijo él mirándole con una gran dulzura, el vaho que salía le dijo que el agua ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente. Se quitó el pantalón, y la camiseta, los bóxer y metiendo una pierna dentro le tendió la mano.

Kate entró tras él, el agua caía por su cuerpo, él comenzó a pasar con suavidad la manopla por el cuerpo de ella, cada rincón de su piel fue acariciada. Él apagó el agua, salió y la invitó a salir, la rodeo con una toalla, y comenzó a secarla.

-Espera aquí – dijo saliendo del baño regresando al poco tiempo con un pijama limpio para ella, la vistió con ternura.

-Rick – los ojos de ambos se quedaron enganchados- te amo.

Él la atrapo entre sus brazos, besó su cabeza y sonrió.

Ella elevó su cabeza para perderse en aquella mirada azul sonriendo con cierta timidez.

-Kate, te amo – dijo finalmente él- desde hace tanto tiempo que empiezo a creer que lo hago desde que nací.

Caminaron con sus manos enlazadas, se tumbaron en la cama, ella pegó su cuerpo al de él, él pasó una de sus piernas por encima de las de ella, ambos suspiraron.

-Prométeme que siempre será así – dijo ella en un susurro.

-No – contestó él haciendo que ella le mirase con temor- será mejor, mi amor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que comenzó siendo un Short, al meno esa era mi idea cuando comencé a escribir. Tampoco quiero alargarlo en el tiempo, así que supongo que no le quedan muchos capítulos. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Si tuviera que decir el momento exacto en el que pasó diría que fue cuando le dejó ver al hombre tras el escritor, cuando dejó salir a Richard en lugar de a Rick, Rick Castle. Ahí fue cuando sucedió, ahí fue cuando ella comenzó a imaginar lo que sería estar junto a él.

Se perdía en sus recuerdos al tiempo que le contemplaba dormir, aun se preguntaba cómo podía sentir tanta paz por el solo hecho de tenerlo a su lado, negaba con la cabeza al recordar todas y cada una de las veces que se había negado la posibilidad de estar así junto a él. Una lágrima rodaba por su rostro al recordar lo necia que había sido negando a ambos durante tanto tiempo la posibilidad de ser felices. Se aferró más a él.

-Sea lo que sea, olvídalo mi amor – se giraba hasta quedar enfrentados, limpiaba aquella furtiva lágrima – Todo ha merecido la pena, TODO – dijo remarcando esa palabra- porque ahora estamos juntos.

Sonrió, aún le sorprendía la capacidad que él tenía para saber qué era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar en cada momento. Con infinito amor acarició el rostro de él, logrando que regresase a los brazos de Morfeo.

Lentamente ella también logró quedarse dormida.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana, el escritor abrió un ojo, contemplando con una sonrisa como su acompañante aun dormía, admirando la bella imagen que se mostraba ante él, un único rayo iluminaba el cuerpo de su amada. Despacio, intentando no despertarla comenzó a salir de aquella cama, necesitaba captar con su cámara aquella imagen, que entraría a formar parte de lo que él denominaba imágenes de su vida.

Tras la foto, no regresó a la cama, se sentó en el sillón observando como ella continuaba dormida, viendo como aquella increíble sonrisa que hacía ya un mes se instauró en su rostro no se borraba de él ni cuando se entregaba a Morfeo. La vio comenzar a moverse, comprobó como una de sus manos comenzó a buscarle y cómo abrió sus ojos al comprobar que se encontraba sola.

-¿Qué haces tan lejos? – su voz sonaba aun soñolienta pero también triste. Se giraba para poder verlo bien.

-Te miraba dormir, me encanta observarte cuando duermes, transmites tanta paz – contestó sin moverse del lugar en el que estaba.

-Y ¿no me puedes mirar estando a mi lado en la cama? – Preguntó al tiempo que se sonrojaba- no me gusta tenerte tan lejos.

Castle se incorporó e inmediatamente se acostó junto a ella – Tus deseos son ordenes para mí- la abrazó, ella metió su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Bien, me gusta cómo suena eso – con su mano comenzaba a acariciar el pecho del escritor.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-Nada, quedémonos todo el día en la cama – dejaba besos en todo el cuello del escritor.

-¿Todo el día? Mañana regresamos a NY, ¿no prefieres ir a la playa? – su mano acariciaba la espalda de la detective perdiéndose bajo la camiseta que ésta usaba para dormir.

-No, no quiero salir de esta cama en todo el día, ¿no te ves capaz? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que se sentaba sobre él.

- ¿Me estás retando? – ella no contestó prefirió comenzar a desabrochar la chaqueta del pijama de él – Me pedirás salir de esta cama detective.

-Menos hablar y más actuar – dijo ella al tiempo que metía una de sus manos bajo el pantalón de él.

Mientras él colocaba la última maleta en el maletero del coche ella miraba con tristeza aquella casa.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor? – preguntó él abrazándola por la espalda.

-No me quiero ir – apoyaba sus manos sobre las de él- Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? – la giró hasta que sus rostros quedaron enfrentados.

-Sí, miedo – agachó la cabeza, suspiró y volvió a mirarlo- Me da pánico regresar a la ciudad y comprobar que lo que hemos vivido ha sido un sueño – en el tono de su voz se denotaba que aquel pánico era real.

-Kate, no ha sido un sueño, esto – decía señalando a ambos con su dedo- es real, nuestro amor es real, nuestra relación es real. Nada cambiará en NY – dijo él con seguridad abrazando a Kate.

-¿Estás seguro que nada cambiará? – insistía ella aun con cierto temor.

- Estamos juntos, hemos tomado una decisión de la cual no hay regreso. Te amo Kate, y te amo estando aquí, estando en NY, o estando en el fin del mundo. Eres el amor de mi vida, lo que siempre busqué y por fin encontré y no pienso perderte por nada del mundo –Kate le escuchaba con una sonrisa en su rostro- Es cierto que habrá cosas que cambiarán, tú tienes que regresar a la 12th, yo tengo que terminar un libro, y eso hará que durante algunas horas estemos separados, pero al finalizar tu horario laboral estaré en la puerta esperándote para ir a cenar, al cine, a pasear o simplemente para regresar juntos a casa – Seriedad reflejó su cara al escuchar aquello.

-¿No vas a volver a la 12th? – realmente no habían hablado de ello.

-¿Quieres que vuelva? – Ella asintió al tiempo que se sonrojaba- entonces iré contigo, pero habrá días que faltaré porque debo escribir.

-Bien. Rick sé que es absurdo pero si no estás a mi lado es como si me faltase el aire, no me siento completa, te necesito junto a mí.

-Me tendrás a tu lado mi amor – besaba con dulzura los labios de ella- Y ahora será mejor que nos montemos en el coche y regresemos a casa.

Durante el viaje fueron hablando de todo un poco, nada serio, pero en la mente de Kate una frase se repetía "regresemos a casa".

-Rick, ¿nos vamos a separar? – Él la miró frunciendo el ceño – me refiero, tú tienes tu casa y yo la mía. No quiero que nos separemos.

-Podemos hacer una cosa mientras decidimos dónde vivir, unos días estaremos en tú piso y otros en el mío. Yo tampoco quiero pasar una sola noche sin ti, ¿te parece bien mi idea? – alargaba una mano para acariciar la de Kate.

-De momento me vale – sonreía mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Deja de hacer eso, si no quieres que pare el coche en el arcén y te haga el amor – Kate soltó una carcajada – No se ría detective, no se imagina todo lo que pasa por mi mente y por mi cuerpo cada vez que hace eso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Por unos días, o al menos eso espero, estaré ausente. Digamos que en estos momentos mi cabeza anda por otros lares, que no me dejan centrarme en escribir.**

**Gracias a tod s aquellos que leéis y comentáis.**

**Gracias a tod s aquellos que sólo leéis.**

**Sois vosotr s los que haceis que escribir tenga un sentido, GRACIAS.**

**Espero regresar pronto.**

**Lo siento**


	6. Chapter 6

**Intentando volver a la normalidad me he decidido a "coger" nuevamente la pluma, me cuesta pero al menos algo ha salido. Espero que os guste, ya me lo diréis en vuestros comentarios. No es gran cosa, pero es lo que he logrado escribir.**

* * *

Cuan equivocado había estado al decir que nada cambiaría, desde su regreso, hacía ya seis meses, nada había sido igual que allí.

En aquella casa ambos habían tenido claro lo que sentían, lo que anhelaban, pero al regresar a la gran urbe todo aquello fue difuminándose.

Ella inmersa en su trabajo en la 12th, él escribiendo a todas horas para cumplir con los plazos, lenta pero inexorablemente él se iba alenjando.

-No sé qué nos ha pasado. Lo siento tan lejos de mí.

-Cariño, seguro que no es nada.

-Lanie, no trates de ser condescendiente, soy una persona adulta, soy capaz de saber si mi relación de pareja va bien o mal, y te digo que bien no va.

-¿Lo has hablado con Castle? – Kate negó agachando la cabeza- Ah no, de eso nada, otra vez pasando cosas y vosotros sin hablar no. ¿Y dices que eres adulta? Ni Castle no tú lo parecéis en esta relación.

-Hablaré con él – La detective conocía bien a dónde les había llevado otras veces el silencio.

Richard caminaba por aquellas calles que le vieron nacer, las calles donde comenzó a volar su imaginación, las calles dónde se creó un personaje para no dejar ver a la persona.

Había sufrido tantas vejaciones por ser hijo de madre soltera, que terminó por crearse un nuevo yo, bromista, despreocupado al que nada le afectaba porque nada era tomado en serio, sólo él sabía lo que aquellos golpes dolían.

Y ahora entre sus manos estaba la solución a cada pregunta no formulada, pero después de tres meses aún no había sido capaz de tomar una decisión.

Sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado se encontró frente a la puerta de la morgue, entró caminado por aquellos largos pasillos, pegado a la pared como hacía en su época escolar para sentirse seguro, abrió la puerta de una de las salas y allí estaba ella.

-Lanie, ¿vengo en mal momento? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Vaya Castle, no estaba sólo con papeleo. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Rick tomó uno de los taburetes metálicos y se sentó frente a su amiga. Ella miró disimuladamente hacia la puerta del fondo de la sala.

-Tengo un problema – contestaba él mirando los informes que había sobre la mesa.

-¿Y? – le preguntaba ella.

-Necesito hablar con alguien.

-¿No sería mejor hablar con tu novia? – decía la forense alzando la ceja.

-Sería, pero no sé qué decirle. A estas alturas debe pensar que algo no va bien en nuestra relación…

-¿Y no es así? – directa siempre era Lanie.

-¡No! No tiene nada que ver con ella. Soy yo – Lanie le miró abriendo los ojos de golpe – me refiero, es algo que me pasa pero no por nuestra relación. Es una decisión que debo tomar y no sé cómo encararla.

-Castle, sea lo que sea, habla con Kate – decía ella apoyando su mano sobre la del escritor.

-Ya, eso tendría que hacer, pero tengo miedo – miraba fijamente a los ojos de la forense.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí, miedo a que ella me vea como lo hago yo – La forense entre cerró sus ojos al tiempo que pronunciaba un tímido ¿qué?- Me da miedo que vea lo débil, inseguro, frágil que soy y salga corriendo. Miedo que descubra que cada sonrisa, o cada broma que hago esconden un ser pequeño lleno de complejos, y eso la aleje de mí. Lanie, no podría vivir si ella me deja. Es mi vida, es todo lo que quiero – rompía en llanto.

Aquella puerta a la que Lanie miró se abrió completamente dando paso a una mujer segura de lo que iba hacer, aquella se fue acercando hasta el escritor, y tomando su cara entre sus manos posó sus labios sobre cada lágrima que la recorría.

-Mi amor, no hay nada que pueda alejarme de ti. Levanta, vamos a casa y hablemos – entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él y tirando un poco lograba que se pusiera en pie- Lanie, te llamo mañana.

Ambos salían de aquella sala, caminando con pasos lentos, pero firmes, sabiendo que al llegar a casa y sentirse a salvo deberían hablar de todos esos miedos que estaban atenazando al escritor.

Una vez llegaron a su casa, a su hogar, a su fortaleza, él soltó un gran suspiro.

-¿Quieres un café? – Preguntaba ella mientras le sacaba la cazadora y el jersey, él negaba- ¿Vino? –Nueva negación por parte del escritor- ¿Te apetece algo? – prefirió decir ella antes de continuar con la lista, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

Él comenzó a caminar llegando hasta las escaleras, las cuales comenzó a subir. A mitad de las mismas se paró, se giró y tendió su brazo hacia ella. Kate le alcanzó, se aferró a su mano y juntos llegaron al final de aquella escalera. Él la miró y dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que continuaba caminando.

Salieron a la gran terraza superior. Él metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacando del mismo un papel bastante arrugado y se lo tendió a ella. Soltó la mano de Kate y se dirigió a la barandilla, apoyando sus manos sobre la misma.

-Quiere conocerme – fue lo primero que dijo perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte. Kate abrió aquel papel y comenzó a leer.

Él sintió los pasos de ella acercándose, la sintió en su espalda, casi pegada a la suya, suspiró incluso antes de sentir sus brazos rodear su cintura.

-Quiere llenar mis huecos, explicar porque no estuvo en mi vida. Kate no sé qué debo hacer. He vivido toda mi vida sin una figura paterna, he creado un personaje al que esa ausencia no le dolía, pero la realidad es que Richard Rodgers lloraba cada noche por no tenerlo al lado – ella apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda de él, pegaba más aún ambos cuerpos- Hace tres meses que llegó su carta, y aún no sé la respuesta.

-Rick, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras – Kate meditaba cada palabra antes de decirla - Castle no necesita conocer a su padre, él en su mente de escritor le hace ser un espía, un astronauta, un pintor, un inventor, pero Rodgers sí lo necesita. Rodgers necesita encontrar una explicación a cada cumpleaños sin su padre, a cada navidad que vivió sin él, a cada primer día de colegio en el que no fue acompañado. ¿Quién quieres ser ahora? – preguntó ella separándose de él y poniéndose a su lado.

Silencio, el escritor trataba de encontrar una respuesta, cerraba sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

-Decidas lo que decidas, yo estaré a tu lado. Seas Castle, o Rodgers me da lo mismo, serás de todas formas el hombre al que amo, al que nunca, escúchame bien – tomándolo del mentón hacia que ambas caras quedaran enfrentadas- nunca voy a abandonar.

-Te quiero Kate. Siento haber estado ausente estos meses, siento el daño que mi silencio te ha hecho, pero me daba miedo – comenzaba a sincerarse nuevamente quedando enganchado de la mirada de su novia- Miedo a que al descubrir todos mis traumas te alejases. No puedo imaginarme una vida en la que tú no estés.

-Mi amor, nunca me alejaré de ti y mucho menos por demostrarme una vez más lo mucho que me amas – Él la miró sin entender- Nunca has dejado que ninguna mujer entrase tanto en tu "burbuja" para poder saber lo vulnerable que eres, nunca hasta hoy que te has abierto ante mí. Es una nueva forma de demostrarme que soy única para ti. Te amo Richard, te amo por cómo eres. Te amo cuando eres fuerte y cuando eres un niño asustado como hoy. Te amo – terminaba besando aquellos labios a los que se había vuelto adicta.

- Al menos ahora sé que está vivo – dijo él tras aquel perdiéndose en los ojos de ella- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Siempre – contestó ella abrazando con fuerza a su pareja.


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba agotada pero eso mismo impedía que pudiera conciliar el sueño, se giró mirando nuevamente el reloj de su mesilla, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, llevaba más de una hora en aquella cama y Morfeo la ignoraba.

Volvió a girarse, le gustaba verlo dormir, tan solo con ver a su escritor favorito allí junto a ella en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Una de sus manos comenzó a dibujar el contorno de su rostro, sin llegar a rozarle, no quería despertarlo, se acercó y dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla de él. Despacio fue saliendo de la cama, ella no dormía pero no quería que él despertase.

Con sus pies descalzos, salió del dormitorio y se dirigió hacia la terraza, allí se sentó en una de las hamacas, tomó la manta y se la puso por encima, aún hacía algo de fresco. Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la noche, se tumbó clavando sus ojos en el cielo estrellado al tiempo que su dedo pulgar comenzaba a jugar con su anillo de boda. Sonrió, como la primera vez que fue consciente de lo que sentía por él, como la primera vez que se amaron, posó sus manos sobre su tripa, y su sonrisa aumentó. Dejó volar sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz sonaba soñolienta aún, ella le miró, llevaba el pelo alborotado y frotaba sus ojos intentando despertarse.

-No podía dormir y no quise despertarte – abrió la manta invitándolo a acompañarla- Veo que no evité que despertases.

-Sentí tu ausencia – se tumbaba junto a ella tapando a ambos- Parecías muy concentrada – ella tomó su mano y la posó sobre su vientre junto a las suyas, sonriendo y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Recordaba.

-¿El qué? - pasaba su brazo por encima de ella haciendo que el abrazo fuera más profundo.

-Nuestra vida, los años que hemos pasado juntos. Recordaba el día que llegaste a mi vida, lo que sentí.

-Te enamoraste – dijo él con suficiencia.

-Ya te hubiera gustado. Te odie, me pareciste tan frívolo, egocéntrico, niñato, estúpido.

-Ya, eso es lo que tú dices pero ambos sabemos que te enamoré – dijo él picándola.

-No, no me enamoré ahí, ahí te odie.

-Menos mal que cambiaste de opinión.

-¿Quién ha dicho que cambiara? – pregunto ella sonriendo.

-Oye, eso ha dolido. Al menos ahora sabes que no soy frívolo, lo de egocéntrico y algo niño no ha cambiado.

- Recordaba lo mal que lo pasé cuando te fuiste con Gina, iba a decirte que me iba contigo, me iba a abrir, pero entonces apareció ella y dijo que os ibas juntos. Mi mundo se paró, mi corazón rompió en millones de trozos.

-Cariño, no lo sabía, tú estabas con el poli aquel. Si lo hubiera sabido ella nunca habría regresado a mi vida. Fue un error.

-Debí haber roto con él mucho antes, lo siento. Fue mi culpa, mi maldito miedo que hacía que negase mis sentimientos por ti – Se abrazaba aún más a él.

-No fue culpa tuya, al menos no sólo tuya. Pude haberte dicho que me había enamorado de ti, pero preferí callar. Y salir huyendo. No quería volver a verte, porque no quería continuar sufriendo, por eso mi silencio al regresar a NY.

-Ya, me dolió mucho el saber que habías regresado pero no habías dado señales de vida. Se suponía que en otoño regresarías a mí, pero tuvo que ser por un caso – le golpeo suevamente en el pecho.

-Lo siento, no sabía cómo regresar y enfrentarme a verte con tu novio. Y al final me tuve que tragar al médico.

-Culpa tuya. Josh fue culpa tuya.

-Mejor no hablemos de él, que a día de hoy aún me entran ganas de matarle.

-¿Celoso de mi pasado? – se incorporó un poco para ver su mirada.

-Sí, él te tuvo casi un año. Aquel año debió haber sido nuestro, pero fue suyo. Encima era un buen tío, aquello me jodía más aún. Si al menos hubiera sido un gilipollas, pero no.

-Tú a él no le caías muy bien, la mayoría de las discusiones que tuvimos fueron por ti.

-¿Por mi? – preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, por ti. Siempre estaba diciendo Castle esto, Castle lo otro, y Josh estaba harto.

-¿Cómo de cerca estuviste? – preguntó de repente él.

-¿Perdona?

-En L.A. ¿Cómo de cerca estuviste?

-Ah, eso. Salí, pero estabas cerrando la puerta de tu habitación.

-¿En serio saliste? – Ella asintió- Me fui porque pensé que jamás lo harías, que pese a que era obvio lo que ambos sentíamos jamás le harías eso a tu pareja.

-Nunca he sido infiel, lo odio. Pero aquella noche, no me hubiera importado. Te quería, te amaba, te necesitaba. Pero tardé tanto en vencer mis miedos que cuando salí no estabas.

-Mejor – ella le miró sorprendida- No era nuestro momento, si hubiera pasado algo, tú te habrías sentido culpable, y eso seguro que te habría alejado de mi.

-Sabes, pese a todo lo mal que lo hemos pasado. Creo que no cambiaría nada, porque todo lo que vivimos nos ha traído hasta aquí. Y ahora estamos juntos, somos felices, lo hemos logrado.

-Cierto, todo ha merecido la pena. Pero yo sí hay cosas que cambiaría, las dos veces que has recibido un disparo, eso lo borraría. Estuve a punto de perderte, creía morir al ver como tu vida escapaba con cada latido. Anda vamos a la cama, al final cojeras frio, y te pondrás malita – y ahí estaba su escapatoria, cuando algo le hacía realmente daño terminaba el tema.

-Lo siento mi amor, siento lo que sufriste viéndome así. Siento todo lo que vino después. Es la vez que más cerca estuve de perderte.

-Pero luchaste.

-Sí pero me tuvieron que volver a pegar un tiro para que regresases a mí.

-Lo siento, siento lo estúpido, cabezota e infantil que fui. Debí haber dicho que te amaba, que me moría por pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti la noche de La Guarida, no debí salir huyendo. Realmente no se cual de los dos tenía el muro más alto.

-Ha merecido la pena, todo ha merecido la pena. Ahora estamos juntos, casados y además, vamos a ser padres – una inmensa sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro.

-Sí, una Kate pequeña a la que mimar y consentir, con su pelo castaño y sus ojos verdes – sonreía feliz imaginado. Mi princesita.

- Vaya, ¿ya me va a quitar el puesto de princesa? – decía ella con fingido enfado.

-Tú siempre serás mi reina, mi musa, mi amor, la mujer que hace que mi corazón lata. Pero ella será mi princesita – besaba los labios de su esposa.

-O será mi pequeño príncipe – contestó ella guiñando el ojo- Sólo tenemos que esperar seis meses para saberlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahora sí, esta historia llega a su fin. Ha sido un placer escribirla. Gracias a tod s aquell s que habéis decidido que merecía la pena ser leída. Gracias a quien decidió comentar. Espero que este cap final sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

Llovía, lo venía haciendo desde hacía una semana, el cielo no había dado ni in minuto de tregua. Las alcantarillas de la ciudad ya no eran capaces de tragar más agua, constantemente se escuchaban las sirenas de los bomberos al tener que acudir a una nueva emergencia.

El agua calaba sus huesos, nadie lo creería pero había olvidado el paraguas, así que no tenía forma de resguardarse de aquella insistente lluvia. Caminaba lo más rápido posible, intentaba pegarse a la pared para así evitar quedar totalmente empapado, negaba con la cabeza, su cerebro le decía que ella le iba a matar cuando cuándo le viera regresar totalmente calado.

Entró en la tienda, saludo como cada día, sin prestar atención, recorrió el tercer pasillo, llegó a la zona de congelados, abrió la puerta y cogió las tarrinas de helado. Giró sobre sí mismo y se encaminó a la caja.

-Kate me va a matar cuando me vea entrar en casa – Iba diciendo mientras recorría el pasillo al dependiente.

Kate se acariciaba el abultado vientre, faltaba tan solo un mes para poder tener entre sus brazos a su pequeño príncipe. Rick no lo sabía, ella le había pedido no conocer el sexo de su hijo pero dos meses atrás ella no pudo resistirse a ir a su ginecólogo y pedirle que le dijera el sexo, eso sí se guardo la información sólo para ella. Quería ver la cara de sorpresa de él cuando viera que era un niño, sonreía al imaginarlo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se levantó del sofá, con algo de dificultad, se frotó la espalda, era ya mucho peso y sus lumbares se quejaban, se acercó hasta la que sería la habitación del bebé, encendió la luz y recorrió la habitación con la vista. Todo estaba listo, la cuna, la mecedora, el armario, la cómoda, el cambiador, pasaba su mano por cada uno de aquellos muebles, clavó su mirada en el rincón al lado de la mecedora y soltó una carcajada. Allí sobre una repisa se encontraba colocado un sable láser.

-Cariño, como no te guste Star Wars a tu padre le dará un infarto – dijo acariciando su vientre- Alex, vas a tener mucha suerte – se sentaba en aquella mecedora- nunc ale tendrás que suplicar a tu padre que juegue contigo, más bien será él el que te suplicará a ti – sonreía sin poder dejar de hacerlo.

Se despertó por el incesante sonido del teléfono, abrió lentamente los ojos, y miró la hora en el reloj de su padre. Había estado durmiendo cerca de dos horas, se levantó y se extraño de no encontrar a Castle en casa. Hacía mucho que había salido a comprar helado, la tarde anterior se habían quedado sin él y hoy les apeteció a ambos nuevamente.

Una vez en el salón comprobó su móvil tenía varias llamadas de Lanie, ninguna de Rick, el timbre de la puerta sonó en ese mismo instante.

Abrió la puerta y ante ella apareció Lanie

-Vaya, termino de ver tus llamadas, perdona me quedé dormida – Se hacía a un lado para dejarle paso- anda entra. ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba una vez que la forense entró al fijarse en su cara.

-Kate, sentémonos – apoyaba su mano sobre el brazo de la detective.

-Me estás asustando, ¿qué te pasa? – se sentaba despacio en el sofá – Dame un segundo voy a llamar a Castle para ver dónde se ha metido- tomaba entre sus manos el móvil, sintiendo como Lanie se lo quitaba de las manos.

Kate levantó la vista para reclamarle aquello y vio como las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de su amiga. Instintivamente volvió a tomar el móvil y marcó el número de Castle, la forense hizo el intento de quitárselo nuevamente.

-No, hace mucho que salió, necesito hablar con él – miedo, angustia, opresión es lo que comenzaba a sentir.

-Kate, cariño – empezaba a hablar Lanie.

-No – la interrumpía ella- vete, no quiero hablar contigo, sal de mi casa – dejaba de mirar a su amiga e intentaba ponerse nuevamente en pie.

-Kate, cariño, escúchame – posaba sus manos en los hombros de la detective.

-No Lanie, no lo entiendes, no quiero escucharlo. Quiero que te vayas, tengo que localizar a Castle – las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Los chicos de robos han acudido a una llamada y allí han encontrado un cuerpo, tenía dos impactos de bala – las lágrimas la estaban cegando pero tenía que contárselo a Kate.

-Lanie, Castle volverá en cualquier momento con el helado, será mejor que empiece a preparar la cena – intentaba librarse del agarre de su amiga.

-Kate, Castle no va a venir – dijo finalmente- Lo han intentado todo, pero falleció en el acto – la detective le lanzó una bofetada a su amiga que impactó de lleno en su mejilla.

-Cállate, ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué? Creía que eras mi mejor amiga, ¿por qué me dices esas cosas?

La puerta de la vivienda se abrió, Martha, Alexis, y Jim, entraban en la misma, los rostros de todos ellos evidenciaban el dolor que estaban sintiendo.

-¡Papá! – Kate gritaba alzando los brazos hacia su padre.

-Katie, cariño – Jim la abrazaba con fuerza, comenzando a acunarla, él mejor que nadie de los presentes sabía el dolor que su niña estaba sintiendo en aquel instante.

Silencio roto por los llantos, era lo único que existía en esa casa. Llanos y gritos llenos de dolor, dolor que rompía el alma de los presentes, sueños de futuro destruidos.

Espo y Ryan continuaban intentando localizar al asesino.

-No hay nada – decía Ryan lanzando contra su mesa su teléfono móvil.

-Detectives – Gates salía de su despacho, ambos se giraron, ella lo intentó disimular pero en sus ojos estaban las huellas de haber estado llorando- tenemos que coger a ese cabrón. Ha matado a uno de los nuestros, debemos darle caza. Nadie se irá a casa hasta que no demos con él.

-Sí señor – contestaron ambos.

-Voy a casa de la detective, en una hora estaré de vuelta.

-Sí señor – dijeron ambos con la voz rota por el dolor.

Lanie abría la puerta de aquella casa.

-Hola Jenny.

-Lanie, no podía quedarme en casa, sentía que tenía que estar aquí – ambas mujeres se abrazaban.

Unos minutos después el timbre de la puerta volvía a sonar, esta vez fue Jenny la encargada de abrir.

-Capitana Gates – dijo sorprendida- adelante.

-Venía a dar mi apoyo a la familia – dijo tras entrar.

-Kate está encerrada en su habitación, su padre trata de clamarla, Martha y Alexis están en la habitación de la segunda.

Las horas fueron pasando, los gritos desgarrados de dolor se fueron calmando, los llantos fueron cesando.

Kate apareció en el salón apoyándose en el brazo de su padre.

-Lanie, quiero ir a la morgue.

-Cariño, no es necesario – la forense miraba con sorpresa a Jim y al resto.

-Sí, tengo que verlo aunque sea una última vez – alzó la cabeza y por fin Lanie pudo ver el rostro de su amiga, era una súplica lo que vio.

-Debes descansar, quedan días muy duros y en tu estado – decía intentando hacer que entrase en razón.

-Lanie, ya conoces a mi hija, nada de lo que le digamos hará que cambie de opinión.

-Iremos contigo – Martha y Alexis dijeron aquello bajando las escaleras- Nosotras te acompañaremos.

Las tres mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo, comenzando nuevamente a llorar.

-Las mujeres de su vida irán a decirle adiós- Dijo Martha.

Kate acompañada por Lanie, montaron en el coche conducido por Jim, mientras Alexis y Martha montaron en el de Jenny.

En aquellos vehículos no se escuchaba nada más que las respiraciones de sus ocupantes, Kate tenía la mirada perdida a través del cristal de la ventanilla, y sus manos acariciaban su vientre.

Al llegar a la morgue ambos coches fueron aparcados en la zona reservada para el departamento de policía, Kate, Martha y Alexis caminaban tomadas de las manos.

Lanie fue la primera en entrar en la sala de autopsias, haciendo que los demás esperasen fuera, quería asegurarse de que el cuerpo estuviera presentable, ya antes de salir de la casa de la detective había informado al forense del caso que la familia iría a ver el cuerpo.

Una vez comprobó que todo estuviera en orden se giró abriendo la puerta de la sala y se hizo a un lado para que su amiga, Martha y Lex entrasen.

Kate se apoyó en la pared y no se movió de aquel lugar, mientras Martha y Alexis, estaban al lado del cuerpo, dándole el último adiós. La actriz, tomó por los hombros a su nieta logrando separarla del cuerpo inerte de su padre y salieron de la sala.

Lanie se acercó a su amiga.

-Quiero estar sola – dijo Kate en un susurro- Por favor, Lanie, quiero que seamos nosotros tres solos – dijo pasando su mano por el vientre.

Lanie salió, dejando a Kate despedirse de su amado en soledad.

-Dejemos que lo haga a su manera – dijo al ver la cara de todos.

Kate, caminó acercándose a su marido, pasó una de sus manos por el cabello, peinándole como tantas otras veces. Sus dedos recorrieron el rostro del escritor, al tiempo que ella cerraba sus ojos, detuvo durante un segundo los mismos sobre los labios ahora pálidos de él.

Tomó el brazo de Rick, llevándolo hasta su vientre, posando sobre él la mano de Castle.

-Es un niño, te engañé, quería que fuera una sorpresa – decía al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en el rostro de él, imaginando como sería la sonrisa que él dibujaría.

Fue retirando la sábana blanca que cubría el resto del cuerpo. Las lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo sin vida del escritor, Kate posó su mano sobre la herida del pecho, aquella que había robado la vida de su amado.

Sintió que el universo jugaba con ella. Allí ante sus ojos, estaba la herida de bala, que había atravesado el corazón del escritor, él no había tenido a nadie a su lado que hiciera que aquella bala no fuese mortal. Posó su mano libre sobre su propia cicatriz, milímetros era lo único que diferenciaba una de la otra. Milímetros era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

-Sólo espero que los chicos le encuentren, porque de no ser así, lo haré yo y le mataré con mis propias manos – sonrió tímidamente y negó con la cabeza- Eso sería lo que habría dicho la antigua Beckett, la nueva, la que tú sacaste a la luz sólo quiere decir: te quiero, te amo, gracias por todos estos años, gracias por enseñarme a vivir, gracias por demostrarme lo que era el amor. Nuestro hijo, crecerá feliz, sabré quien fue su padre, sabrá que eras el hombre más dulce, tierno y cariñoso que existió. Te amo Richard Castle – depositó un beso en los labios sin vida de su amado.

Caminaba hacia la salida, se giró para ver por última vez a su amado.

-La vidente tenía razón, existió un Alexander que me salvó la vida, y ahora existirá otro – dijo posando su mano sobre su vientre.

Espo y Ryan llegaron corriendo a la morgue.

-Lo tenemos, le hemos pillado, ha confesado – dijeron ambos a la vez.

Kate regresó a la sala, se acercó nuevamente a Castle, le volvió a acariciar.

-Lo han cogido, descansa tranquilo, no habrá nunca una venganza.

FIN


End file.
